


Dead and In Heaven

by thatonelesbianyouknow (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonelesbianyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave indulges in some of the perks of having a mutant, alien boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead and In Heaven

“Fuuuuuck.”

Karkat’s throat buzzed pleasantly underneath Dave’s lips as another drawn-out curse rolled out of him, and Dave couldn’t help smirking. His hand was down the troll’s pants, gently curling around his bone bulge (which also curled back against him), stroking it slowly and confidently. Dave was far from being taken off guard by it anymore; he had enough experience with it now to know how it worked, how he could touch it, how it could touch him, how every little stroke could make Karkat squirm and blush and-

There we go. As Dave let a finger ghost over Karkat’s nook, another low rumble escaped his throat. Dave kissed and sucked at the raised line of his larynx, chuckling when the troll’s noises wouldn’t let up.

“Purring like a fuckin’ Jag,” he muttered. He slipped his finger completely into Karkat, sliding it in and out, back and forth teasingly.

Karkat groaned. “Put another one in.”

“Hold up, babe,” Dave breathed against Karkat’s neck, and when he pulled his finger out with excruciating slowness, he could feel the troll growl lightly. “Gotta take care revving up the engine. Gonna push it just right, that’s the only way you get to feeling that shit right in the seat of your pants.”

When Dave looked up, the most adorable little pissed off face was there to meet him, glaring at him in annoyance. “What insufferable string of bullshit is _this_.”

“You know you love it.” Dave moved down a little, pulling Karkat’s pants off at the same time.

“Are you trying to liken me to one of your horrendous human vehicles again?” Karkat was flushing, but the unholy wrath of a Vantas rant could not be sated that easily. “Do you have any idea how fucking annoying it is when you do shit like that? I’m not one of those weird, pot-bellied pollution spitters. I should be offended that you’d even bring that up. And I don’t think even you know what you’re talking about you start going on-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn _fuck_.”

From between Karkat’s legs, Dave ran a tongue slowly up the troll’s bulge, starting at the very base and trying to let it trail to the tip as best as he could, but at the contact it started twitching and spasming erratically.

Dave hummed a little and gave Karkat his slyest cool guy smirk. “You talk too much.”

Karkat looked back down at him, mouth open and panting and tried his hardest to still seem exasperated, even with his will steadily wearing down. “So do you. And that face makes you look like you have indigestion.”

Dave pouted a little (completely ironically of course), but let his hand wrap around Karkat’s bulge again. The troll let out a shaky breath and let his head roll back, draping an arm over his eyes. The other one grasped at the air around Dave’s head until the blond’s unoccupied hand met it, and their fingers intertwined together.

Dave licked his lips and let his breath hitch as he looked at the sight in front of him. The troll’s bulge was wiggling around too much to really do anything with but loosely hold, so Dave eyed his next best bet and-

Shit. He wasn’t even ashamed at how much his mouth watered in anticipation. He dove right in.

As soon as he had maneuvered past the convulsing bone bulge and pressed his lips over the troll’s nook, Karkat let out the most precious goddamned whine Dave ought to have ever heard in his life. He was getting a mouthful as Karkat’s spine curled up and pressed himself against the human’s mouth, desperate for more, and Dave was happy to comply. He started from the bottom again, letting his tongue press flush against the edge of Karkat’s nook and dragging it upwards slowly until he got to the base of his bone bulge.

He kept it up, reveling in each and every sound he was causing, and he may have started shaking a little because this was just so hot and his pants were starting to feel tight and suffocating. He would have unzipped at this point, but Karkat was holding onto his one hand like it was the last thing they were ever going to do, and the other was busy being wrapped up somewhere in Karkat’s bulge, and he was just making these noises that made it hard for Dave to even see straight, let alone move his hand down to undo himself in a timely manner.

Dave pushed his tongue inside of Karkat, moaning at the feel of the troll around him, and the vibrations sent a shudder down Karkat’s spine that Dave could feel in the legs wrapping around his neck. He could only pull back far enough to catch his breath once in a while, because Karkat made sure to keep him right there the whole time, because he couldn’t do without that heat, not even for a second.

“Oh my god, Dave,” he moaned, and the tone of his voice told Dave that he was close, and it made the heat pool in his lower abdomen and he just _moaned_ , because he was already close too, way too close for not even having touched himself yet. “Oh my god, oh my god, your tongue feels _so good_.”

Dave groaned again and moved his mouth even more, covering Karkat’s nook so completely it was like it was a goddamn sport, fucking his hole with his tongue all while stroking his bulge heatedly and squeezing his hand so tight. Troll claws dug into his knuckles painfully, but Dave couldn’t even remotely pretend to give a fuck, because when he felt Karkat tighten up and all-but scream his name to the heavens above him, Dave was almost 100% sure that his heart stopped beating right then and there.

Yep, his heart had stopped and he was definitely dead. Dead and in heaven, dead with Karkat’s juices filling his mouth and the troll’s bulge doing its own thing above him, dead with something blindingly hot and throbbing still trapped underneath the cruel denim prison of his jeans, and dead with a worn out tongue and bruised knuckles and a weird, red alien slime covering one hand.

And somehow, he was perfectly okay with all that.


End file.
